Lost
by monkan
Summary: They fought for their love and did everything to be together. But sometimes it's simply not enough. THORKI. COMPLETE One-Shot.


~ Lost ~

By: Monkan

Warnings: F/M, hinted Incest, Character Death, Tragedy.

Rating: T

Pairing: Thor/fem!Loki

Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology.

A/N: a dark and sad little thing. Just so I could get it out of the way.

Summary: They fought for their love and did everything to be together. But sometimes it's simply not enough.

**~ 1993 ~**

The buss started to roll as it pulled out from the station. Not even half-full with passengers it was easy to get a seat together on the worn fabric with what could only be described as the logo pattern of the traveling company.

A strong hand held firmly onto the one of his companion as two pairs of green and blue eyes watched through the window as they left the town they had known their whole life. It was with a heavy heart that they watched for what would most likely be the last time in their home town. All the places from their childhood. All the memories connected to them. All the people they knew who didn't see them leave.

But it was for the best.

The black haired girl, no more than 16 years old, rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder. The blond boy, 18 years, kissed her hair before continuing watching through the window at the scenery they had always taken for granted or just never really noticed, until now when they reached the border between the states.

Because those around them would never allow them to be together. Despite how much they loved each other they would be forced apart, and kept apart until the end of time. Carrying the stigma of something they had no control over.

As long as they stayed here, in this town, they would always be tied down by their blood as brother and sister.

That's why they were leaving. To start over somewhere else.

Where no one knows them.

* * *

~ **2013** ~

The doorbell went off and the elderly woman with graying hair went to answer the front door. As soon as she opened her words of greeting froze in her mouth as a tall, blond man stood on the other side, the start of a beard stub growing around his jawline and a look that suggested he was too worn out to take care of himself properly. He gently cradled a baby in his left arm.

The baby made an unhappy noise before settling back, sucking its thumb and snuggling into the blanket with bears printed on it.

"Thor?" his mother whispered.

As if having heard the name, Thor's father appeared like out of thin air and glared at him.

"You dare show up at our doorstep after all these years?" He growled like a grizzly. "Take yourself and that thing," his eyes didn't even move to acknowledge the baby. "away from us."

"Loki is dead." Thor said calmly, eyes passive with what he was about to say. His mother covered her mouth with her hands. "She died almost 12 years ago." He waited a minute to let the information sink in.

If not for her husband's support, Thor's mother would have collapsed where she was standing. Her baby girl.

Thor's eyes glanced by them into the house he didn't want to set a foot into. It still carried too many memories he couldn't deal with. Memories of her. This was after all the place she was the happiest.

"We married as soon as she reached legal age. We wanted to start a family of our own, but for some reason Loki was never able to carry beyond three months. Five miscarriages in three years. She suffered, feeling that it was her fault, blaming herself. She almost killed herself. When she was pregnant the sixth time she knew it would be different. We both knew it. She made it past her sixth month when she went out to shop. The store she was in was suddenly robbed by two men. One of the store clerks tried to play hero and Loki was hit by a stray bullet. She died the minute she reached the hospital. They tried their best but were unable to save the baby as well." Thor noticed her parents eyes drift to the baby. "He's the result from a one-time with a hooker one year ago. She looked so much like Loki that I couldn't say no. She didn't want a baby and I paid her with everything I had so that I could get him before I moved on."

"Why are you telling us this now?" his father asked in a strained voice. Perhaps hearing the fate of his only daughter affected him more than he wanted to admit.

"Who knows." Thor said thoughtfully. "I just wanted to show you Loki and mine baby." His eyes weren't there. They were so hollow with pain that they were not seeing his parents. "Have a good day then." he bowed his head so that he didn't disturb the child.

Turning around he walked to the old car with sun bleached paint and miss-matching wheels.

Neither of his parents called after him or tried to stop him.

The End.


End file.
